A flower to light the darkness
by xarly
Summary: My own version of the story of Hades and Persephone , don't like don't read , positive criticism its welcomed , hate, insults or any kind of degrading comments will be ignored, with nothing more to say , I left you with the story , so please enjoy. First chapters will be more that anything to explain my idea of how Olympus really worked


_"Hades this is the last time I tell you this, you will rule the underworld and that it's my final word. Do you want to dare the king of Olympus?" the new so called king of the Olympus glared at the weakened form of his brother that dared to question his decisions…_

Hades glared at the demons and specters that full fulfilled his courtroom , 500 years since the great war , 500 years since that blasted day in which he was condemned to rule the underworld , and here he was chained to a second jail , hadn't all of them fought for they freedom and the humanity as well ? hadn't he bleed and suffered along all his brothers and sisters during the war against the titans ? and yet , he was condemned to this jail called the underworld , forever taking care of the souls of the deaths . forever being an outcast among the Gods. He wasn't one to complain , this was incredible better that being trapped on the gut of his father the titan Chronos, but yet it was an unfair situation to say at least , he , one of the older and most powerful kids born from the union between Rea and Chronos was chained to the darkest place on the world , and yet his younger siblings were living the big life on the upper earth and the Olympus itself, basking on the love and prayers of the mortals that begged for their assistance

He could had asked for taking the reins of the world , as he alongside Poseidon had the right to do so as the oldest kids , but yet, Zeus , the youngest of all of them took the throne to himself and banned both of his brother to take care of terrains that were still on primordial Chaos, the oceans of the world weren't that hard work , a few monsters here and there , a storm on that other place and work done ,

But the underworld was a total different story, not only he had to make sure that the gates of Tartar reminded closed for the rest of the time , half for not saying the whole population of the underworld were beast and demons to used to their freedom that had being fighting against him since the beginning with claws and fangs to remain free , and that on itself was a constant war that he had to fight , getting help from time to time from the heroes that preferred to go to his world over the grace of Olympus , their fighting spirit driving them to keep going on an adventure even after their death

He didn't fooled himself , no one of those called heroes had come to his aid with the intention of actually helping him , they had coming seeking personal glory , but he wasn't the one to turn down help on a war were he was practically alone against the worst things on the world after the titans. Feeling the storm building inside of their master all of the souls and specters moved out of the throne room before they could be the unlucky receiver of the god wrath

the god of the underworld was took out of his mussing when he heard Cerberus growl at an incoming presence . idly petting the middle head of the dog , he waved his hand making the gates of the throne room open even before the entity came flying inside the room " Hermes , to what I owe the displeasure of your visit ?" he asked not taking his gaze from the dog

" Lord Hades" the voice of the god ran through the empty room , and Hades couldn't avoid smiling on amusement when he heard the slight quiver of fear to the death world present on the divinity voice " Lord Zeus, king of Olympus , and of everything that exist under the light of the sun demands….." Hades anger flared over that statement , that fool had the gall of demanding anything of him, yet apparently Hermes was unfazed by his wrath as he keep going "of your presence on the following meeting of the gods. You had been avoiding them for a long while and in all honesty this is putting a shame over the rest of your family " with each passing words Hades anger grew and grew, how he dared to call I'm a shame for the family , he wasn't the one turning into an animal to left pregnant any virgin woman that came into his gaze , he didn't turned rapped women into monster because he didn't have the gall to face a family member , he didn't made a wife fall in love with a beast because her Husband didn't sacrificed a stupid animal on his name

As the anger of the underworld king grew , Cerberus started whimpering and it was that sound that break Hermes out of his rant about Hades shaming the family of goods " Lord Hades?" he inquired as if he couldn't see the growing anger of the divinity " OUT" the god shouted barely being able to keep his anger in check, " tell that fool of my brother that I will be there , but He will do good on not disturbing me ever again " he shouted at the retreating figure of the god messenger

Eyes shining with anger , the king of the underworld moved to his inner quarters , it didn't took long before he emerged again from them , wearing the same bllack armor that he had used on the war against his father family , with a whistle the massive form of Cerberus was beside him and he prepared to mount on it before the silhouette of Phobos appeared on the door " my lord there are things that you must see now ! the leaser entity reminded him " I'm well aware of that Phobos , but not now, I'm not neither in the mod or the correct state of mind , I'm going down , so take care of this meanwhile I'm away " and with no other word the three headed dog rushed forward making his way into the deepest abysm of the underworld , searching for a monster in which his master could bent his anger

* * *

On the deepest of the underworld the king of death sit for a moment , his back resting against his loyal dog , the male stared at his bloodied sword and wondered if it was worthy all the work he was making to keep this place on order, he could have long ago given up and not longer care for anything else that the place were the souls rested , but yet , somehow , something told him to keep this place in a good shape , because if this was mean to be his eternal jail he could at least make a decent place out of it

A rough tongue licking his hand took him out of his musings, one of Cerberus heads was glancing at him with worry , if the beast was able to show such emotion , meanwhile the other two kept an attentive watch over the area to allow his master a much needed rest , A soft smile crossed Hades face , it had been during his first years as the king of the underworld, when in a vicious fight trying to suffocate a nest of monster that he had come across the wounded pup of infernal dogs, the animal was wounded and close to death , and he had thought of putting him out of his misery , but yet , the fire burning on those eyes wasn't something to be ignored , it was telling him that if he attacked it would be high consequences to pay

Amused by the amount of gall that the mutt showed, Hades had take the best , cared for it , and raised it as his personal dog , and he was gratefully surprised by the result , originally any infernal dog could grow up to be the size of a cow and strong as a Cyclops, but yet , somehow ,this one had acquired the ability to grow at will , the smaller that had got was the size of a horse , and the bigger was maybe a head over a common Cyclops . and loyal only to him , the only creature on this god forsaken world that stayed beside him , not by fear, not by necessity , but rather because it loved him , as simple as that , and even when love was a emotion a kind to demons and the underworld itself, Hades was thankful of having his Cerberus alongside him. Tangling fingers on the beast fur , the dark god stood up , mounting again over the loyal beast, they had come here seeking a fight and it was a long while before they ever thinked of going up again

It was latter during the night that the form of Hades and his loyal hound emerged from the deepest of the abysm where they had been fighting , clothes and fur bathed in blood ,fangs and sword torn , and muscles tired from the effort both master and beast made their way inside the palace of black marble searching for the portal that will send them to the Elysium fields

Bathed, feed , wearing a new black silk robe and after enjoying the pleasures of the land destined to those pure of soul during their lives , Hades finally felt prepared to face the never ending work of ruling the world of the afterlife, as he sat on his throne the dark haired god took a moment before calling for one of his subordinates " Panic " the man muttered lazily before the entity showed " what are the matters to work on today " and as the lesser demon started a rant over the what to do of the day , going trough sorting souls out and personally judging the life of some heroes that had personal oaths with some gods , the god himself couldn't avoid to let his mind wander , asking himelf how it will be living amongst the other gods on the high of the Olympus


End file.
